The Fate of Holy Rome
by Eurotintin
Summary: So what exactly happened to Holy Rome when the Napoleonic Wars swept across Europe? How exactly did the Germany we know today come around? This is my theory. Not much of a story, just an explanation of how one left and one came to be. WARNING contains trace amounts of Chibitalia cuteness and Prussian Awesomeness.


**This was just a theory of what happened to Holy Rome. Nothing really, just mostly an explanation story of how one left and one came to be.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The air was cold, but the hot smell of death floated through the wind. Crows were flapping their way around, some perching on the poles sticking out of the ground that bore the mark of an eagle on it. Everywhere the eye could see, there were glints of silver armor with corpses inside. Men lay crumpled on the field, their lives given for their country who sadly too, lay defeated on the ground.

A small form, looking very much like a little boy tried to rise on his feet, but he had received a terrible blow. One worse than any man could take. He crawled along the ground, looking at his fallen men, his people. Something stuck out from the desolation, something familiar to him. He crawled slowly over to it, his black cloak dragging through the dirt as he did. When he managed to grasp onto it, he saw at last what it was. A simple if not overused push broom. He started to feel a throbbing pain in his chest as his vision blurred, half from his about to faint, and half from crying.

As he lay there, his fingers stroking over long wooden handle where small hands of a beloved one had rested, only one stream of words could be heard before he would black out…forever.

"I'm….I'm so sorry…..I-Italy…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Austria's house, Sir Austria and France were bickering with one another as Hungary eavesdropped from behind a corner.

"I don't care! Just because you have overthrown Holy Rome doesn't mean I'll just hand Italy over to you like that! You and your revolutionary fever have done enough! So get out of my house!"

"I'm his big brother, so I'm entitled to him! Come on, I can't stay long! My boss tells me we're going to keep moving out until we reach Russia. Not even he can stop me now! I'm asking you now while its easy, let me have Italy or else I'll have to come back and beat you senseless for him!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Austria huffed, "I may not be as pristine in the military arts as you and your bad touch trio are, but I certainly won't play lap dog to swine like you!"

"Miss Hungary?" a little voice came behind the nation. Hungary looked behind her to see the innocent little face looking up at her. She knew that this was no time for Italy to be hearing this conversation.

"Italy, why don't you and I go to the kitchen? We can make some nice things for Mr. Austria to have this supper!"

"What is Mr. Austria and big brother France talking about?" Italy asked.

France turned and noticed him. He looked back to Italy and smiled.

"Oui! Italy, don't you want to come with me? I am your big brother after all! You can stay with me and have all the nice meals that Austria won't give you! And all you have to do is be my little French territory! Won't that be nice?"

"But…." Italy hesitated, "But what about Mr. Austria? And Miss Hungary? And Holy Rom—"

"Italy, let's go." Hungary tried to encourage. But France answered before she could remove Italy from the scene.

"Oh Holy Rome? That weakling was no match for me, you should've seen how fast he fell once Napoleon was on the field!"

Italy stared at his big brother and shivered. "Holy Rome…Holy Rome is…."

"Italy…" Hungary tried to comfort as she picked him up and left. "Let's go."

France watched as the two left the room. Austria folded his arms.

"I won't give Italy to you! End of discussion!"

France huffed in irritation. "Ce n'est rien! After I conquer Russia, I'll come for you and get Italy!" and with that, he turned and left as his blue cloak fluttered behind him.

Hungary and Italy meanwhile had entered the kitchen. Hungary set Italy down and started searching through the cabinets.

"Perhaps we can make a fruit roll that Austria likes. You know how wonderful it turns out to be when you help…."

Hungary stopped when she heard the sound of little snivels. Looking behind, she saw Italy with tears in his squinty little eyes.

"Miss Hungary…?" he asked through his tears. "Is…is Holy Rome….has he….?"

Hungary looked down and didn't reply. Italy looked at her response and only grew more miserable. "He has fallen hasn't he? Holy Rome has fallen! He's….He's gone!"

Italy started to cry as Hungry merely rolled the dough out in silence. Italy wept as he spoke.

"I…I've always had big brothers…but he…he was the only one who didn't….who didn't always think of just conquering me….he wanted to help make me strong and protect me like….like a true friend…"

"Do you think…?" Italy sobbed as he looked to Hungary. Hungary turned around to look at his little innocent face.

"Do you think…I'll ever meet someone like that again? Someone who'll be my friend? Even if I stay weak, will there be someone who won't just look at me as a territory? Do you think that'll ever happen Miss Hungary….?"

Hungary looked at Italy with sad eyes. She realized how lonely Italy was, even if he was a country with such natural wealth from his grandfather, he was still very much frail and alone. There were few countries that sought other than to benefit themselves by having Italy, Holy Rome had been one of those few, and now he was gone. Hungary didn't care if what she was about to say was a lie, Italy needed some form of comfort.

"I think someone will come in Holy Rome's place. Someone will come who will consider you a friend and their equal. It might be a while before that happens, but someday, that person will come and he will be glad to have you as a friend."

* * *

A little child woke from the darkness of sleep. He blinked his eyes open to see a crow sitting on top of him. The bird pecked him in the forehead which caused him to rise up and shoo the creature away. He looked around with his pale blue eyes. Around him, he could see nothing but the twisted shapes of people. He rose to his feet and blinked. He didn't like this place, wherever it was it felt bad. He decided to get away from there as fast as he could and trudged into the woods not far off. The black cape he was wearing was cumbersome on his shoulders, so he tossed it aside along with his torn up black coat so that he was wearing nothing but a small white blouse, black trousers, and little boots.

After a while of wandering around the woods, he began to wonder what he was doing and where he was. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a stream of kese's slithered from a bush not far from him. He turned around and watched as a man with silver hair and violet eyes leapt out of the bushes. He wore a blue militaristic outfit with a white strap across the side and a black semi-circle shaped had with a white emblem on its side. As he approached the little blonde haired boy, he drew his sword and pointed at his face with his other hand as a little yellow chick fluttered close by his head.

"Kesesese! You are finished! Surrender to me and I will grant you mercy!"

The little boy looked up, he was a little scared, but he was unsure of what was going on. "Who…Who are you?" he asked hesitantly.

"What? Who doesn't recognize the great Prussia?! This awesomeness which fills the world with dread! You will succumb to it or you'll be…you'll be…"

Prussia stopped his rant and looked at the boy carefully. "Say, what exactly are you doing way out here? I've never seen you before and you look awfully young to be a soldier. Where are you from?"

The boy bowed his head and tried to think. He looked around as if he would discover an answer, but nothing came. "I…I don't know. I just woke up and I'm not sure where or who I am. Can you help me?"

Prussia lowered his sword to the ground. He knelt towards the boy and looked at him closely. Crimson-violet stared into frozen blue. After a moment, Prussia spoke up.

"You look normal enough, but I think you might be like me. Perhaps you are a new country! How awesome is that!"

"I'm a new…country?" the little boy stammered. Prussia rose to his feet and laughed.

"Kesesese! That's it! I'm sure of it!"

Prussia then pointed to the boy. "Hey, how would you like to come with me? You'll be my new awesome little bruder from now on! I'll teach you how to be strong and awesome like me and we'll be the awesomest bruders in the world!"

This was happening all very fast, but the little boy went along with it since this other man seemed to know what he was talking about. "Alright then, I suppose you're my big brother now."

"That's right!" Prussia smiled. He raised out a finger and the little yellow bird circling around him landed on it obediently. Prussia knelt down and reached out to the child.

"This here is Gilbird. He's my totally awesome buddy! Say hi to my little brother Gilbird!"

Gilbird let out a few 'piyo!'s as he welcomed his masters brother. The little boy raised his hand to pet him a few times before looking back up at Prussia.

"So, if I'm your little brother, then what is my name?"

"Hmm…that's a good question." Prussia nodded as he rubbed his chin. "It has to be something totally awesome! Something that would be fitting of a little brother of mine."

Prussia sat in thought for a moment before leaping to his feet.

"I know!" he cried. "I'll name you after my…I mean _our_ awesome grandfather! But I'll change it a little to make it sound even awesomer! So your name will now be…Germany! Yeah! That's an awesome name! My little bruder Germany!"

"Ger…Germany." The boy said slowly, testing it out. He nodded and grinned at his new title. "I like it! I'm Germany and Prussia is my big brother!"

"Your awesome big brother!" Prussia smiled smugly. "Hey, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Well yes…I would really like some potatoes and sausage it you have any."

Prussia laughed heartily. "That's what you want? Seriously? That's totally awesome! I love potatoes and wurst! But nothing beats beer, that's for sure!"

"Beer?" Germany asked. Prussia smirked as he started walking towards home. Germany rushed to his side and walked beside his new brother.

"You're a little young to be drinking it now, but don't worry! When you get old enough, you'll love beer as much as the awesome me! It's the most awesome drink in the whole world! Why, it'll make anyone who drink it awesome, which is of course why I drink so much of it! You're going to be an awesome country! I can feel it in my awesome gland!"

"Well, I hope so big brother Prussia." Germany nodded.

"But first, you need to get rid of that unawesome accent. You sound too silly! Try talking like me more!"

"So I…" Germany started, but then he drew back and tried again, this time putting more 'z' and long 'o' sounds in his sentence. "So I talk like this…uh..ja?"

"More or less." Prussia shrugged. "We'll work on perfecting it to awesomeness! For now, let's get back home and have an awesome supper!"

And so, Germany walked with his big brother towards his new life. Little realizing that one day he would reunite with the country he once knew, and once again, rekindle their friendship.


End file.
